LOVE AND WAR
by ruka sakamoto
Summary: The new war has just begun. When the Greek Gods and Goddesses took human's body as their vessels, the Greek and Roman myth apparently were never telling lies (Jiaaelah :D). *anggap saja versi lain dari saint seiya yang diperanin dbsk/? DON'T LIKE, JUST DON'T READ ;) Comment please!


Main casts:

- Shim Changmin as ...

- Kim Junsu as ...

- Jung Yunho as ...

- Kim Jaejoong as ...

- Park Yoochun as ...

The other casts will be added as the story going

Pairings: HoMin, ChunJae,

What God or Goddess(? our DBSK will be. will be revealed later *plak

**Warning: **

- OOC-ness

- Typos

- Contained BL

- bahasa campur-campur, biarin lah meski grammar berantakanl.. wkwkwk

gomennasai /\

Douzou!

##

Seoul University, 2004

Junsu dan Changmin baru saja pulang dari orientasi yang diadakan di universitas baru mereka. Keduanya kini resmi berstatus sebagai mahasiswa di universitas Seoul. Untuk Changmin sendiri ini benar-benar sesuatu yang baru mengingat ia baru pindah dari Italia. Saat kecil ia pernah tinggal di Korea hanya bersama sang kakek. Namun kemudian, kakek Shim mengajaknya ke Italia hingga dewasa seperti sekarang. Kata beliau, agar Changmin lebih mengenal tanah kelahirannya.

Junsu sendiri adalah sahabat kecil Changmin. Mereka sangat dekat ibarat sudah tak bisa dipisahkan. Junsu sangat senang karena kini Changmin telah kembali.

"Stop!" Junsu tiba-tiba menyuruh berhenti.

"Eh, kenapa hyung?" Changmin memang memanggil Junsu dengan sebutan hyung, karena memang Junsu lebih tua darinya. Tak lama setelah memperhatikan Junsu yang ngeloyor ke dekat tempat sampah begitu saja, Changmin hanya menatap jengah. Bukan tidak suka, tapi Junsu selalu seperti itu. Terlalu penyayang.

"Kasihan. Terluka lagi. Sini biar papa Junsu obati." Katanya sambil membelai kucing yang baru ditemukannya. Mau tak mau Changmin harus menahan tawa.

"Pfft! Kau bilang apa hyung? Papa? Apa dimasa depan kau benar-benar ingin anak-anakmu kelak berubah menjadi kucing? Ckckck!"

"Diam kau Changmin! Memangnya kamu nggak kasian apa?"

"Yaudah, bawa pulang sana! Pake sensi lagi. Eh, ngomong-ngomong soal kucing, aku jadi ingat anjing kesayanganmu itu hyung, Shaky ya kalo nggak salah, gimana kabarnya sekarang?"

"Bukan Shaky shim Changmin BABO! Tapi Xiahky: XI-AH-KY! Understood?"

"Whooa! Bahasa inggrismu lumayan juga hyung. Unbelieveable!"

"Changmiiiiiiiiin!"

"Arra arra."

"Ehm!"

"Eh? Kau siapa?" tanya Changmin pada seseorang yang baru saja berdehem menengahi pertengkaran kecilnya dengan Junsu. Pemuda tampan, tapi disaat yang sama juga cantik kaya perempuan. Changmin nggak kenal, Junsu kelihatanya juga begitu.

"Aku Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong. Kita satu universitas kok, seangkatan pula, cuman beda jurusan. Aku sempat melihat kalian saat upacara penutupan tadi."

Changmin dan Junsu ber-oh ria.

"Aku Shim Changmin dan ini sahabatku Kim Junsu."

"Ne. Aku juga sudah tahu nama kalian kok."

Changmin dan Junsu kali ini bingung. Sejak kapan mereka terkenal?

"Kucing itu.." lanjut Jaejoong.

"Oh, kucing ini. Kau mengenalnya? Atau jangan-jangan ini milikmu?" Junsu terkejut mendengar kesimpulan kilat Changmin. Seakan tak rela kalau kucing ini tidak jadi dimilikinya.

"Hm. Namanya Jiji. Aku mencari-carinya tadi. Sepertinya ia tersesat."

"Dan juga terluka." Timpal Junsu cepat.

"Omo! Sini biar kulihat." Jaejoong mengambil jiji dari Junsu.

"Sudahlah hyung, kucing itu sudah ada yang punya. Ikhlasin deh."

"Maaf ya. Jiji memang kucing kesayanganku."

"Aku percaya ia akan baik-baik saja ditangan pemiliknya. Dan untung saja kau cepat datang, kalau tidak aku akan menjadikannya koleksi ke-tujuhbelasku."

"Dia memang penyuka hewan berbulu, kucing, anjing, hamster, tikus..."

"Tikus tidak termasuk babo!"

"Kalian ini lucu ya.."

"Dia bodoh, aku saja yang lucu, Jaejoong ssi." Junsu menyeringai. Membuat Changmin tidak diterima dikatai demikian.

"What? What are you just saying Kim Junsu?"

"Nothing."

"I heard it."

"Well, that's true."

"Oh, then I won't give you any new video games..."

"Aah.. forgive me, Changmin-sama."

"Good boy."

"Tuh kan, kalian berdua benar-benar lucu. Seandainya aku bisa berteman dengan kalian."

"Of course you can."

"I'm suck to be with him anytime, too."

"What?"

"What?"

"Well, well. Thankyou. Now we're friends?"

Changmin dan Junsu mengangguk mantap.

##

Well, itu juga hanya sebuah permulaan.

Faculty of Humanity, 09.30 a.m

"Hyung, tolong aku!" Changmin terengah-engah, baru saja menemukan tempat persembunyian yang dirasa aman. Toilet pria. Ia sedang mencoba menelepon Junsu.

"Hey, Changmin! Kau kenapa? Ngos-ngosan begitu."

"Makanya tolong aku!" nada Changmin semakin terdengar panik.

"Tenanglah. Katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Changmin menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, lalu memelankan suaranya.

"Aku dikejar-kejar seseorang."

"Sudah kutebak. Habis kau kedengaran habis berlari-lari begitu. Siapa?"

"Y-Yunho." Changmin semakin ketakutan.

Hening sejenak.

"Jaejoong, kau tahu siapa itu Yunho?" tanya Junsu diseberang. Rupanya ia tengah bersama Jaejoong. Dan good! Kenapa Changmin tak ikut dengan mereka ke perpustakaan saja tadi? Dan malah ke kantin. Menuruti nafsu makannya yang luar biasa ganas(?), hingga membuatnya bertemu dengan...

"Yunho? Kau tidak tahu? Dia kan salah satu kandidat pewaris dari TVXQ corporation." Jaejoong langsung menutup bukunya.

"Apa aku pernah melihatnya?" tanya Junsu lagi.

"Pasti pernah. Yang rambutnya di mohawk(?), tubuhnya tinggi-kekar, wajahnya kecil tapi lumayan ganteng sih,.. ah dan satu-satunya cowok disini yang punya bibir bentuk ha—ti." Jelas Jaejoong panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas persegi panjang.

"Aah.. yang itu, kayaknya sekelas dengan aku dan Changmin deh."

"Makanya aku heran kalau kamu sampai tidak kenal. Kenapa memang?"

"Nggak papa. Well, Changmin! kau masih disitu?"

...~..~

"Ah, sembunyi disana kamu rupanya, manis."

"Changmin? Changmin? Kamu sama siapa?"

"You're not helping KIM JUNSU! Come here and save me now! In restroom.. err.. toilet. NOW!"

Junsu masih tak mengerti. Tapi yang pasti ia harus menemui Changmin sekarang.

"Kenapa pake lari sih? Aku kan gak berniat jahat."

"Gak berniat jahat? Tiba-tiba duduk didepanku, menyapaku, dan mengatakan kalau.. kalau kamu mencintaiku? Hey! Aku ini COWOK! Dan kamu juga! Memangnya itu wajar?"

"Ya, tapi aku emang beneran suka sama kamu. Love at the first sight, pernah denger?"

"Hentikan! Pokoknya mulai sekarang jauhi aku, cowok aneh! Dasar Homo!"

Pria yang berdiri tak jauh dari Changmin itu menggeram marah.

"Memangnya apa salahnya menyukai sesama pria? Ada batasan mengenai hal itu, ha?"

"Tentu saja. Saling cinta-mencintai itu hanya ditakdirkan untuk pria dan wanita.."

Pria itu meninju tembok, tepat disamping kepala Changmin. Membuat posisi Changmin terkurung oleh keberadaan pria yang lebih besar darinya itu.

"Apa kau pikir kau benar-benar seorang pria?"

"Te-Tentu saja!"

Pria itu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Sangat dekat sampai Changmin harus menunduk agar Changmin tak bersitatap dengan mata musang orang itu.

"Lihat! Kudekati begini saja wajahmu sudah memerah seperti wanita, bahkan aku juga bisa merasakan jantungmu yang berdebar-debar.."

"Bicara apa kau?!"

"Look at me!"

"NO!"

Jemari pria itu berpindah ke bibir Changmin.

"Bibir merahmu ini, sepertinya tak sabar untuk menerima sebuah ciuman."

"SHIT! Dasar homo mesum! Kalau kau berani menyentuhku aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu!"

##

"Changmin dimana sih, katanya di toilet." Keluh Junsu. Ia mulai merasa khawatir juga.

"Aku sudah mencari didalam tapi tak ketemu juga." Tukas Jaejoong yang segera duduk disamping Junsu.

"Apa mungkin.. di belakang kampus ya? Sepertinya aku mendengar suara tadi." Jaejoong melanjutkan.

"Tapi kan jarang yang kesana. Tempat itu selalu sepi."

"Justru itu, bukannya tadi kau bilang Changmin sedang dikejar seseorang?"

Tak mau mengulur waktu, Junsu dan juga Jaejoong bergegas menuju ke belakang kampus dan...

'Haaaaaa? Just what the hell is this?' bathin Junsu yang seketika melongo. Jaejoong yang menyusul dibelakangnya segera menutup mulutnya rapat ketika menengok apa yang dilihat Junsu.

Changmin yang sedang mereka cari tengah mendesah sekaligus meronta dibawah cumbuan seorang pria.

"Ju—Junsu.. cepat tolong aku—nngh!"

"Hey you! What are you doing with my precious?" bentak Junsu sok berani. Yah, demi Changmin ia harus rela melakukan apapun. Ingat! Changmin dulu suka membelanya saat ia sering dibully sewaktu TK.

Pria itu bangkit dari atas tubuh Changmin dan menatap Junsu sangar.

"My precious? Who are you? His boyfriend?"

"Ap—Apa? Memangnya kau pikir aku sudah tidak normal? Dia itu sahabatku!"

Pria itu tersenyum licik. Terpancar kelegaan disorot matanya.

"Kuingatkan kau, jangan terlalu protektif pada sahabatmu itu! Apalagi soal urusan cin-ta." Ucap Yunho sambil membenahi kerahnya yang terbuka dengan santai lalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

Junsu masih merenung 'Apa? Ci-cinta?'

Sementara Jaejoong dengan cepat menghampiri Changmin yang ketakutan bahkan tidak hanya bajunya tapi juga wajahnya terlihat kusut dipenuhi air mata. Bahkan Jaejoong yakin kalau air yang meleleh dari dagu Changmin itu adalah saliva—ups!

"Dia.. melakukan ini padamu?" tanya Jaejoong lembut. Bukannya menjawab Changmin malah memeluk Jaejoong erat. Sangat sangat erat sampai Jaejoong merasa sesak.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau kalian tidak segera datang."

"Tenanglah, aku dan Junsu tak akan membiarkannya melakukan ini untuk kedua kalinya padamu." Ujar Jaejoong. Changmin lantas menghapus airmatanya. Dalam hati ia sudah bertekad.

"HELL YUNHO! HE'S FUCKING CRAZY BASTARD! MORON! PERVERT! You'll die on my hands if you dare to touch me again!"

Kan? Bahkan Changminpun masih dengan lancar(?) melafalkan umpatan-umpatan indahnya.

##

Sejak kejadian itu, Changmin tak mau lagi jauh-jauh dari Jaejoong dan Junsu. Tapi bukan berarti Yunho takut untuk kembali mengejarnya. Pagi ini misalnya..

"Good Morning Changminnie!" Yunho tersenyum cerah meski kedua pria didepannya menatap tidak suka. Jaejoong ada sih, ia hanya enggan melepas senyum cantik khas-nya itu.

"Minggir!" Changmin menatap Yunho tajam, tapi malah dibalas dengan tatapan super lembut Yunho yang cukup membuat merinding bulu romanya.

"Kau semakin galak saja. Apa yang kemarin itu masih kurang?" godanya.

"Aku bilang MINGGIR! JUNG YUNHOOO!"

"I'm glad. Finally you spoke my name, Shim Changmin."

"Hey! Kau tidak dengar apa yang dia bilang ya Tuan Jung?" sela Junsu.

"Sepertinya kemarin aku menyuruhmu agar tidak ikut campur."

"Dia sahabatku!"

"Dia kekasihku!"

"Aku bukan kekasihmuu!"

Mereka bertiga terus berdebat, tak sadar kalau seisi kelas mulai berbisik-bisik. Disaat seperti ini, Jaejoong mesti melakukan sesuatu.

"Tenang teman-teman. Mereka hanya sedang berlatih.."

"Berlatih?"

Sebuah ide muncul dikepalanya.

"Drama... ya drama. Akhir pekan nanti akan ada festival seni kan?"

"Oh begitu. Tapi kami bahkan belum mendapat pengumuman ataupun invitation resminya."

"Kemarin aku mencuri dengar rapat tim legislatif dan eksekutif kampus. Dan drama ini nantinya akan menjadi kejutan."

"Hm. Pantas saja. Kami tadi sudah terkejut, kami kira ada apa mereka bertengkar seperti itu."

"Emh iya.. hehehehe.."

"Whatever!" Sahut Yunho kemudian. "Changmin, listen to me!" diambilnya sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya.

"Marry me, please!"

Changmin bengong.

Junsu melotot lebar-lebar.

Jaejoong terkejut dan untuk beberapa saat mematung.

Murid-murid dikelas mulai berisik lagi, tetapi berbeda.

"Whooa... ini pertama kalinya ada drama yang menampilkan percintaan antara pria dengan pria. So sweetnya." Komen seorang cewek. Jaejoong yakin cewek itu sedikit kelainan. Menderita sindrom fujoshi(?) mungkin.

"Memangnya boleh? Siapa tahu cowok yang dilamar itu nantinya crossdress, itu baru unik." Komen yang lain.

"Jaejoong ssi, ceritanya nanti tentang apa? Kau harusnya sudah tahu kan?"

Crap! Apa yang harus dijawab Jaejoong. Dia kan tadi Cuma ngasal nyari alasan.

"Ada apa ini?"

Jaejoong bersorak dalam hati. Dosennya datang, meski lumayan killer untuk kuliah sepagi ini. Setidaknya ia selamat dari pertanyaan itu kan?

##

-Executive Student Council Room-

"Ayolah sunbae, aku mohon." Jaejoong merangkul lengan pria berkacamata yang tengah sibuk menatap layar komputernya. Tidak biasanya ia akan bersikap manja pada seseorang. Atau ia hanya tidak menyadari sudah ketularan orientasi seksnya Yunho(?)

"Tapi Jaejoong, tidak ada drama dalam list acara festival seni nanti. Sudah fix."

"Pasti bisa jika kau yang membuat keputusan. Lagian aku sudah terlanjur memberi tahu anak-anak dikelas."

Pria berkacamata itu menoleh pada Jaejoong yang sudah melepaskan rangkulannya, sedikit menatap jengah.

"Kenapa kau memberi tahu mereka seperti itu?"

"Aku harus melindungi temanku. Panjang deh ceritanya, ayolah sunbae, please! Aku sudah menyelamatkan imej mereka tapi masa kau harus kehilangan imej-ku sendiri." Rajuk Jaejoong. Mulut berhiaskan sepasang bibir plump itu mengerucut imut.

Bukannya pria berkacamata itu tergoda, ia hanya selalu tidak tega pada Jaejoong yang selalu perhatian padanya semejak masih di sekolah menengah. Meski ia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana harus membalas perhatian itu.

"Ceritakan dulu detail ceritanya."

"Aku bingung harus memulai darimana. Pokoknya tadi pagi adikmu si Yunho itu terlibat cekcok mulut dengan kedua temanku, Changmin dan Junsu. Daripada bikin heboh, aku bohong saja kalau mereka itu sedang latihan drama. Konyol sih, tapi bagaimana lagi."

"Siapa temanmu tadi? Changmin?"

"Hm. Cucu satu-satunya dari Shim group. Kau mengenalnya?"

"Ah, benar cucu kakek Shim itu rupanya. Aku pernah bertemu sewaktu menemani ayah berbisnis dengan kakeknya di Italia."

"Oh.. benar juga, Junsu bilang ia memang pindahan dari Italia. Tapi, bagaimana bisa Yunho menyukainya?"

"Apa? Yunho.. menyukai Changmin?"

"Jangan bilang Yunho kalau aku memberitahumu ya? Awalnya aku juga terkejut, tapi aku bisa mengerti, walau caranya itu sedikit menakuti Changmin. Dia pasti merasakan seperti apa yang kurasakan padamu."

"Sayang sekali kau tidak sekelas dengan Yunho. Aku berharap dia tidak membuat masalah."

"Tenang saja. Aku sering kekelasnya kok. Kan aku dekat dengan Changmin."

"Hm. Baguslah."

"Jadi?"

"Apa?"

"Sunbaeeee..."

"Ah, baiklah. Bisa diatur. Lagian, daripada aku harus melihatmu kurus kering karena mogok makan berhari-hari."

Jaejoong terlonjak senang. Memeluk erat pria berkacamata itu beserta kursi yang didudukinya.

"I love you, Yoochun-sunbae."

"Don't say it!"

"No no! I love you so much. I do."

##

Changmin berkunjung kerumah Junsu. Tapi Junsunya malah sibuk memberi makan anjing samoyed putihnya.

"Hyung, Yunho itu pasti sudah gila. Iya kan?"

"Hm. Kurasa ia memang sudah tergila-gila padamu min."

"Bukan itu maksudku hyung!"

"Kau tidak seharusnya memikirkanya." Junsu duduk di sofa sebelah tempat Changmin berbaring dengan frustasinya(?). "Tapi pikirkan drama yang akan kau mainkan dengannya." Tandas Junsu. Yang sedetik kemudian disetujui oleh Changmin.

"Kau benar. _Sleeping Beauty_. Bloody hell! Mereka pasti bercanda!"

"Sayangnya tidak."

Changmin terbangun dan mengacak rambutnya.

"Aaaargh! Kenapa ini harus terjadi padakuuu?"

##

-At fitting room, a week later-

Changmin cemberut dengan tubuh menghadap cermin setinggi badannya.

"Jangan tertawa hyung!"

"Serius Changmin! You're beautiful in that dress. I swear!"

Changmin semakin menekuk mukannya dalam-dalam. Tim penata rias tengah mematut-matut dirinya dengan gaun berumbai yang akan dikenakannya dalam drama nanti.

"Kenapa harus aku sih yang menjadi tuan puterinya?" kesal Changmin. Setelah setelan gaun itu terpasang anggun ditubuhnya.

"Jawabannya satu. Sudah terlanjur kau yang dilamar Yunho saat didepan kelas waktu itu. Lagipula kau tak lihat, Jaejoong juga harus jadi ratu tuh."

Eh, sejak kapan ya di Sleeping Beauty ada adegan lamar-melamarnya. Ya, anggap saja begitu lah ya(?)

Keduanya memandang kearah Jaejoong yang sepertinya bahagia(?) dengan gaun yang dikenakannya. Changmin heran, bisa-bisanya itu cowok senang disuruh crossdress nggak jelas seperti ini. Yah, meski dari wajahnya saja Jaejoong itu sudah mirip perempuan.

"Tapi dia kan jadi pasanganmu. Sedangkan aku..."

"Oh milady! As expected, you're perfect! I just can't wait to kiss you."

Yunho dengan kostum pangerannya tiba-tiba menginterupsi, membuat Changmin harus meneguk ludahnya karena jengkel.

"Junsu hyung, no matter what happens, you must help me at that time! Promise?"

"Errr..."

##

Inti acara yang ditunggupun tiba. When the prince has to kiss the sleeping princess to break the curse. Jaejoong sudah tidak ada peran lagi, makanya ia segera berganti baju dan duduk di bangku penonton. Menghampiri sesorang yang memang sangat ia harapkan kehadirannya.

"Sunbae, kau datang?"

"Habis kau dan Yunho akan tampil, aku tak bisa melewatkannya."

"Tapi aku dan Yunho tidak menjadi pasangan."

"Bukan berarti aku rela kan, kalau kau dan Yunho menjadi pasangan?"

"Sunbae, kau bilang apa barusan?"

"Apa? Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu?" sanggah Yoochun.

Jaejoong tak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman meronanya. Apa Yoochun tadi.. cemburu?

##

Jantung Changmin berdebar kencang. Ia terus menyebut nama Jesus dalam hatinya. Bagaimana tidak? Ini adalah scene terakhir. Dirinya tengah berbaring disebuah ranjang king size yang empuk, menanti detik-detik ciuman sang pangeran untuk menghinggapi bibirnya. Dan pangeran itu adalah... Yunho! GREAT!

CUP~

Changmin memejamkan mata rapat-rapat. Ia terus mengutuk dalam hati.

'GET OFF FROM MY LIPS QUICKLY, YUNHO BASTARD!'

Ia semakin memanas kala Yunho malah memberi kuluman pada bibirnya.

Yoochun mengepalkan tangannya erat. Sungguh ia tak ingin melihat hal itu.

"Sunbae kenapa?"

"T-Tidak. Aneh saja melihat dua orang pria berciuman seperti itu."

"Tidak bisa disebut berciuman, yang satunya tidur begitu. Berciuman itu seperti ini.." Jaejoong meraih tengkuk Yoochun dan mengecup bibir pria yang lebih tua darinya itu. Yoochun terkejut, namun entah kenapa ia memberi kesempatan Jaejoong dan meladeni ciuman itu. Sedikit pelepasan tidak buruk juga menurutnya. Untuk beberapa saat dua pasang bibir itu saling melumat.

Changmin menggigit bibir Yunho keras hingga pria itu melepas ciumannya. Changmin berupaya agar nafas terengahnya tidak terlihat. Berpura-pura membuka mata secara alami dari tidur panjangnya setelah kutukan itu terlepas. Ia tersenyum pada sang pangeran walau dalam hati mencaci-makinya. Keduanya pun menikah dan ceritapun tamat.

"Paham?" ucap Jaejoong setelah melepas bibir Yoochun.

"Tidak buruk juga."

"Nanti mau lagi?"

"Jaejoong!"

Jaejoong tertawa kecil dan kembali melihat ke panggung, tapi sayang, dramanya sudah berakhir. Padahal dia tadi pengen banget melihat reaksi Changmin paska dicium Yunho, tapi dirinya malah asyik sendiri.

"Yah, sudah selesai."

"Makanya fokus!"

"Gara-gara sunbae sih."

"Nggak kebalik tuh."

"Hehe.." Chu~ mengecup pipi Yoochun yang baru saja mau beranjak.

"Hey! Everyone will notice us!"

"Like I care."

##

_"I've found him. It's time to take him back and lead us." Said the Death. It makes the lady in front of him a bit flustered. She knew exactly what she has to do, but those twins brother were always get involved on her way._

_"Okay, I understand. Can you two just wait for me?" she asked. Both the Death and Sleep are showing no expression_

_"Not too long, My Queen. The longer you take, The worse it be. You should know that SHE will also be awakened soon."_

to be continued~


End file.
